It Was As Simple As That
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot] [edwin] He was a cat and she was a dog. It was as simple as that. [mild fluff]


**A/N: **It's best not to ask where ideas like this come from. It's just one of those weird, oneshotey weeks for me.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned FMA, it would suck. So I clearly don't own it.

**As Simple As That**

She was a dog. Loyal, happy, and always there for him. Although, she wouldn't be afraid to bite when it came down to it. He was a cat. Secluded, lonely, and kind. Although, when it came down to it, he wouldn't be afraid to bear his fangs. It was as simple as that. Dogs hates cats, and it was likewise for cats. So it was astounding that the two got along as they did. The two fought, but that was simply an inevitablity.

She was a dog and he was a cat. It was as simple as that.

Cats had a narture to be alone. They were quiet, most of the time, only opening their mouth really to complain about their needs, and yell when they were offended. Cats were secluded, mostly enjoying their own company. From time to time though, they would often enjoy the company of someone that cared for them. And in return, show their gratitude.

Dogs had a nature to be social. They loved people, playing being one of their favorite passtimes. They were happy creatures, athough when angered, are not afraid to bite. Or of course, in her case, throw a wrench. Dogs enjoyed the company of a master, having someone by their side seemed to keep them content. Dogs were friendly enough, befriending many in their wake. They also obeyed orders, which cats would do nothing of. When they were told to stay, they would stay. For as long as needed.

They were different. Too different. It was as simple as that.

"Common Den!" the blonde haired girl called her dog. After a few minutes, still not hearing the clunking of his prosthetic, she got annoyed. She frowned, causing a small little wrinkle to appear in her forehead. Bounding to her feet, she turned to find the dog.

It was late, that was for sure. Winry found she couldn't sleep, she had already spent the last twenty minutes trying to sleep, but found it useless. She had a lot on her mind after all. The girl was still in her pajamas, as she had just rolled out of bed. The girl tried to be quiet, moving through the house. Both Elric brothers and her grandmother were still asleep, and she didn't want to wake them. Edward and Alphonse had come for a visit, which Winry had found odd. They normally didn't come unless they wanted repairs.

They had been acting weird, which was the icing on the cake. Talking happily as if not a care in the world. Winry didn't think she heard Ed once comment about the military, the philosophers stone, or when they were leaving. It was as though they had come to stay, which made Winry's spirits lift.

Winry brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes, as she tip-toed down the hall. From living in the house her entire life, she knew which board creaked when it was stepped on, and she made sure to avoide them.

"Den?" she whispered, when she came down to the main floor. There was no sign of the dog. Then she noticed something weird. Edward was supposed to be asleep on the couch in the corner, yet he was nowhere to be seen. His jacket, that usually hung on the wall was missing as well. The girl's brows furred in confusion, as she moved towards the door.

As she came to the door, she glanced out the window, before her firey temper flared up. She ripped open the door, finding the two Elric brothers standing outside, fully dressed and ready to leave. Alphonse was saying his last goodbyes to Den. "Got you, you punks!"

Both boys froze, and turned to see Winry, standing there in her pajamas, her hair a mess, her normally cool blue eyes blazing furiously.

"Winry, Shh!" Edward said. "You're going to wake Granny Pinako!" he said in an urgent whisper.

"Why shouldn't she know you guys are awake and probably sneaking off to get yourselves hurt again!" she said rather loudly, closing the door behind her. "What do you think your doing?"

Edward turned to his brother with a sigh. "Al, go on ahead, I'll explain things and catch up with you."

"Brother..." Alphonse said with some nervousness.

Edward winked. "Trust me." And with that, Alphonse turned on his heel and headed towards the gate. Den of course, was following right on his heels. Edward waited until the boy was out of earshot, before turning back to Winry. "Winry.." he said softly. "Let me explain."

"So you were sneaking off!" Winry demanded, her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears. "I thought you would stay! Stay here..." her voice trailed off, as she looked towards the ground. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Winry... Listen to me." Edward gave a shaky sigh, before he contiunted. "We're going after the philosopher's stone. Those Humonculus we faced before, have it in their possestion. Winry, we're not sure... well, I haven't told Al," he glanced over his shoulder momentarily at his younger brother, before turning back to her. "There's a good chance I won't come out of this alive."

The blonde girl deperatly tried to brush away her tears. "No... please Ed... stay here. I'll do you auto-mail repairs for free... please... just," the girl had to pause, as she hiccupped. "Stay here..."

In two quick strides, Edward was standing in front of her. He grabbed her arms, and she noticed how different they felt. His right hand, was as cold as death, while his left, held the warmth a normal human should have. She looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly. It was very dark, and Winry almost had trouble seeing him. But his golden eyes stood out in the dim light. Almost luminous. Like a cat's. Without a second though, Edward pushed his lips towards hers.

Winry was stunned to say the least. She had never been kissed before, and it was so unlike him to act this way. It didn't matter though, all thoughts floated away as she melted into him. He was so soft, so warm, so very inviting. It seemed as though they had their own little world, all to themselves. Too soon, in Winry's opinion, the kiss broke.

Winry looked up at him, her tears had all but fadded away. Edward equally looked down on her, taking in each one of her features. "Edward..." she mumbled, completely blown away by his actions.

"Wait for me." He said suddenly, his eyes still glued to her face. "I'll come back, I promise. I know you've waited for the past four years but, please, wait a little longer."

The blonde haired girl nodded, still in complete stun. Edward, with hesitation, turned to follow after his brother. Winry waited a moment, it seemed he was already halfway down the path, before she regained her composure.

"You'd better come back you idiots!" she yelled, as she watched them both turn back to look at her. She was waving, a small smile on her face. "Or I'll come looking for you!" Even from the distance, she could feel them tense, and before she knew it, they had turned to run. She could faintly hear their cries of terror as they disapeared onto the horizion. Winry didn't move, she just ...watched.

The door slowly creaked open, as Pinako stepped out. She too, was still in her pajamas, her hair a toopled mess. "Granny..." Winry mumbled.

Pinako let out a small laugh. "Those boys will never change. I suspected they were up to something like this."

"Granny... what can we do? Is there anything we can do to help them?" Winry asked, as she turned her eyes back to where the boys had disapeared to.

Pinako shook her head. "I'm afaid not. We'll just have to wait for them to return, like we always do." Pinako waited a moment to herself, before turning back inside.

Winry smiled softly to herself, before she let her eyes close. "Yeah... I guess you're right." With that she turned to go back inside, holding the door open long enough for Den to come trotting back inside.

He was a Cat and She was a Dog.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. But boy, that's more fluff I write in a week. Guess I'm not very good at it, ne? 


End file.
